Violento
by mai mordev
Summary: Primera vez de Kuro y Fye  y mi primera vez intentando escribir lemon, glups


Bueno, esto se me ocurrió hace ya, pero como me cuesta bastante escribir lo que me imagino, he tardado un poco en terminarlo.

Se me ocurrió de la forma más tonta. Hablando de chorradas con unos amigos, uno de ellos dijo que para él lo peor eran los botones en la bragueta del pantalón, que prefería la cremallera. Y de pronto me vino a la mente una imagen de Fye desabrochando de un tirón los botones del pantalón de Kuro, y de ahí, empezó mi mente a desvariar...

Viendo cómo son los dos personajes, me imagino que no se declararon sus sentimientos así, sin más, sino de una forma violenta, es decir, sin palabras de por medio (no sé si me explico). En fin, es mi forma de verlo.

**Advertencia:** Relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Disclaimer:** TCR y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

**Situación**: Tras la batalla contra Fei Wong, los chicos se quedan en el castillo de Clow para descansar, curarse y decidir qué hacer a continuación. Tanto Fye como Kurogane sienten algo por el otro, pero no se atreven a reconocerlo, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.

* * *

><p>- Estoy agotado.<p>

- Eso es raro. Kuropin reconociendo que está cansado. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo.

La realidad era que ambos estaban agotados. La batalla contra Fei Wong les había dejado en las últimas, pero aún así, ambos habían hecho un último esfuerzo llevando a Syaoran y Sakura al castillo. Ahora, tras varios minutos escuchando agradecimientos de la familia de la princesa por haberla salvado, por fin iban camino de sus respectivos dormitorios a por su más que merecido descanso.

Los sirvientes les habían preparado dos dormitorios, uno junto al otro, al final de un largo pasillo. Iba a ser raro no compartir dormitorio como llevaban haciendo durante la mayor parte del viaje, pero ambos lo agradecían, tenían demasiadas cosas sobre las que pensar y decisiones que tomar.

- ¿Cómo llevas el brazo? - preguntó Fye, sorprendiendo a Kurogane.

- Perfectamente bien – disimuló. No pensaba que el dolor en su hombro fuera tan evidente.

- Kurogane, no seas tan cabezón. Ahora mismo sólo estamos tú y yo, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte.

- No me hago el fuerte. Estoy bien. El brazo funciona a las mil maravillas.

- ¿Sabes? Al haber recuperado mi magia ya no necesito beber tu sangre, pero aún sigo siendo un vampiro.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Que puedo oler tu sangre a distancia. Y a eso añádele que nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, por lo que reconozco el dolor en tu cara. Anda – añadió, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio asignado al ninja -, déjame que le eche un vistazo a la herida. Tal vez pueda hacer algo para que no te duela.

- Pensaba que no podías hacer hechizos curativos.

- Y no puedo. Pero por eso mismo me he vuelto bastante bueno curando heridas de la forma tradicional.

Ambos hombres ingresaron en la habitación, Kurogane refunfuñando y Fye con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La habitación era bastante sencilla, pero a la vez elegante. En el centro se encontraba una cama de gran tamaño cubierta con sábanas de seda, a un lado de ella había un armario de madera barnizada y al otro, pegado a la pared, un escritorio de la misma madera y una silla. En la cabeza de la cama, una ventana con cortinas también de seda daba paso a un pequeño balcón con vistas a las ruinas de Clow.

El ninja tomó asiento en la silla junto al escritorio, sobre el cual el mago colocó una pequeña cajita con lo que iba a necesitar para curar a su amigo. Kurogane se despojó de la camiseta, dejando a la vista el enganche del brazo mecánico a su hombro.

- ¡Fiuuu! No tiene buena pinta – exclamó Fye, empezando a desinfectar la herida.

- ¿Tú no habías aprendido ya a silbar? - gruñó Kurogane, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, la costumbre. No puedes cambiarme de la noche a la mañana.

- Ya. Como esas sonrisas falsas – susurró sin darse cuenta.

El mago fingió no oírle, mientras continuaba con la cura. Sin embargo, a su compañero no le pasó desapercibida cierta luz triste que cruzó su mirada. Por un momento, el ninja estuvo tentado de coger su mano y decirle que todo iría bien, pero se contuvo. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas. Aunque debía reconocer que en algunas ocasiones durante el viaje había sentido la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, pero ambos tenían muros a su alrededor que se lo impedía.

El moreno sonrió levemente, desechando esos pensamientos de su mente. En su lugar, prestó atención a los movimientos del mago. Éste curaba su hombro con precisión, fijando su mirada en la herida, intentando no dañarle más. Finalmente, cubrió el agarre del brazo mecánico con un ungüento calmante, puso unas gasas y lo vendó, dando por finalizada la cura.

- Gracias – dijo Kurogane, levantando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos azules de Fye fijos en él -. Realmente eres bueno en esto.

- Bueno, intento ser útil – repuso éste, volteándose a recoger lo que había dejado en la mesa -. Al fin y al cabo tú has hecho mucho más por mí – añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El ninja pudo notar cómo algo se rompía en su cerebro al ver esa sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera, por fin. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había levantado y había empotrado al mago contra la pared, atrapando sus labios en un beso brusco y demandante. Éste abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero finalmente le correspondió, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y permitiendo el paso de la lengua del moreno. En ese momento empezó un baile entre sus bocas, donde lengua, saliva, labios y dientes dijeron todo lo que ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a reconocer durante el largo viaje que habían compartido. Pero así eran ellos, no necesitaban palabras bonitas que les hicieran sentir mejor, sino hechos. Acciones violentas y bruscas con las que decir todo aquello que había en sus corazones y que no se atrevían a poner en palabras.

Cuando el aire se acabó, ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Azul contra rojo. Frío contra calor. Hielo contra fuego.

- Fye, yo... - empezó Kurogane, avergonzado al ver que lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido la cabeza de esa forma?

- Calla – le cortó el mago, sonrojado, acercándolo nuevamente con sus brazos y volviéndolo a besar.

A partir de ahí, ninguno de los dos se permitió pensar. Simplemente se dejaron llevar, ansiosos, violentos. Ambos sabían lo que sentían por el otro, algo que habían negado hasta el punto de casi olvidarlo, pero que finalmente salía ahora que todo había acabado.

Fye pasó sus brazos alrededor de Kurogane, acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos, a la vez que éste abría la camisa del rubio de un tirón, pasando sus manos por la suave piel. Mientras, el beso continuaba, ansioso, como si no hubiese un mañana. El ninja mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del mago. De ahí pasó a su oreja, lamiéndola, besándola, mordiéndola, y bajó hacia su cuello, arrancándole un gemido. Por su parte, el mago subió una de sus manos por la espalda del moreno hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde enredó sus dedos en su pelo, tirando levemente de él en respuesta al placer que el ninja le estaba dando, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba el pantalón del moreno y la introducía, buscando su miembro para devolverle el placer.

La atmósfera empezaba a calentarse. Kurogane acariciaba, besaba, lamía y mordía mientras que Fye se dejaba hacer, gimiendo y tocando a su vez todo lo que podía del otro. Desesperados, empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, el ninja agarró una de las piernas del mago, subiéndola hasta su cadera, de forma que ambos miembros quedaron completamente pegados. Fye bajó su mano y, sujetándolos juntos, empezó a estimularlos, subiendo y bajando rápidamente, arrancando un gemido grave del moreno, el cual besaba con pasión los labios del otro y con su mano libre masajeaba uno de los pezones del rubio.

De ahí, subió su mano y dio a lamer al mago tres dedos, el cual saboreó como si se tratara del mayor manjar del mundo. Tras esto, volvió a bajarla, acariciando su espalda. Cuando llegó a su entrada, introdujo un dedo de forma un poco violenta, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera y que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Pero pronto se olvidó del dolor cuando el moreno empezó a mover su dedo dentro de él, provocándole aún más placer del que su boca le provocaba en cuello, boca y pecho.

De un empujón, Kurogane pasó las dos piernas de Fye por su cadera, empotrándolo aún más contra la pared, y sin previo aviso, le penetró. El mago rompió el beso para gemir, mitad de dolor y mitad de placer. El moreno había entrado en él de forma violenta y había empezado a moverse sin esperar a que se acostumbrara, pero ya sabía que sería así y, en cierta forma, esperaba que fuera así. Agarrado a su cuello, besando sus labios de forma entrecortada por la falta de aire, sentía como si fuera a romperle, pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitaban. Necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro profundamente, sentir que se estaban entregando al otro totalmente.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más profundas y más violentas, hasta que, con un gemido, ambos se descargaron en el otro. Sudorosos, sofocados y agitados, con Kurogane aún dentro de Fye y éste recargado sobre él, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez algo más calmados.

- La cama... - susurró Fye.

Sujetando al rubio de la cintura, Kurogane giró hasta caer en la cama. Saliendo momentáneamente de él, lo giró y lo puso bocabajo, volviéndolo a penetrar con fuerza. El mago estaba ronco de tanto gemir, pero era tal el placer que sentía que no podía evitarlo. Agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, intentaba controlar su voz para no gritar, hasta que el ninja le susurró al oído con voz ronca que la habitación estaba lejos de los dormitorios de los demás. Tras eso, no se contuvo más y dejó salir su voz, excitando todavía más al moreno.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo o cuántas veces se habían venido o cuántas posturas habían probado. Lo único que sabían es que lo necesitaban, necesitaban sacar todo aquello que llevaban sintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Y lo hicieron hasta estar más que satisfechos.

- Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho – susurró Fye, antes de caer dormido, agotado, sobre Kurogane.

- Ahora tendremos tiempo – contestó, también con un susurro, abrazando al mago, durmiéndose también.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé cómo ha quedado. Ya digo que es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Me lo había imaginado de otra forma, y me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero al final, mi capacidad de síntesis es nula, así que, así lo dejo.<p>

Espero que os guste!

PD: Estoy viendo Saint Seiya (Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, aquí en España). Lo vi cuando era una enana y lo recordaba de otra forma. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que es un anime del ochentaytantos no está tan mal. Además, debe ser mi mente perversa, pero veo BL por todas partes... Por cierto, ¿alguien más piensa que a cada capítulo que pasa Shun parece más una chica?


End file.
